Palabras rotas
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Retazos de momentos que no llegaron a ver la luz; palabras que quedaron atoradas en la garganta y se perdieron en el olvido.
1. Erik Lehnsherr

**Palabras rotas**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de X-Men es compartido entre Fox y el estudio Marvel.

 _Este fic corresponde al primer día de "Gimnasio de la Torre: Área de duelo" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

* * *

 **I.**

La voz del locutor es apenas un murmullo en la lejanía, un mero sonido de fondo que proviene del viejo _ **radio**_ que está sobre la mesa. Habla sobre la guerra que crece a pasos agigantados y sobre la aceptación popular que está teniendo el partido nacional socialista.

Los conocimientos de Erik sobre guerra son nulos, pero no tiene que poseer una basta idea para presentir que no son noticias beneficiosas. Cierra los ojos, sintiendo un sudor gélido corriendo por su frente, y un recuerdo se le atraviesa de frente, aquel que lleva grabada la muerte de su madre.

—Haz lo tuyo. —El hombre habla en alemán, con un acento que tiene la intención de ser autoritario. Él es el único culpable de que su madre no se encuentre a su lado; él se la llevó antes de tiempo, solamente para satisfacer un efímero capricho—. Controla los metales.

Su mente se abstrae en un mundo donde solamente existe su poder y él, ese poder que lo hace tan especial ante los ojos que le rodean. Piensa en los metales que se encuentran en la habitación, en todo lo que puede conseguir si logra perfeccionarse y ser más que su captor. De repente, su mirada se detiene en un cuchillo de un metal plateado como la luz de la luna, y una idea fugaz pasa por su mente.

—¿Quieres matarme? —pregunta con sorna—. Mira a tu alrededor, pequeño Erik.

Entonces, divisa a los dos hombres con ballestas, armas construidas a partir de una madera fresca que él no puede controlar. Se siente insignificante por caer en su provocación, en su trampa; quedando una vez más como el soldado inferior que debe doblegarse ante la voluntad de su oficial.

Sebastian Shaw tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, una mueca impasible de complacencia consigo mismo, y Erik detesta que sonría de ese modo, que sonría como diciendo _conseguí mi propósito_. Puede que sea solamente un infante, pero su vida es una suerte de obstáculos que día a día hay que sortear. Y Sebastian Shaw es un obstáculos que desarticulará lentamente, destruyendo cada una de las piezas de su mórbida personalidad hasta que solamente queden cenizas.

Esa noche, cuando aparecen las estrellas en el firmamento y lo contemplan como uno más a la distancia, Erik Lehnsherr promete por la memoria de su madre que se esforzará hasta destruir su objetivo por completo, del mismo modo que éste lo hizo con él, hasta que su nombre no sea más que un nefasto capítulo en su corrompida memoria.


	2. Steve Rogers

**Palabras rotas**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo del Capitán América es propiedad de Marvel.

 _Este fic corresponde al segundo día de "Gimnasio de la Torre: Área de duelo" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

* * *

 **II.**

La luz del amanecer baña de forma intensa cada rincón de la habitación y descubre a los amantes entre las sábanas corrompidas por el novedoso placer de la noche anterior. Allí se respira un fuerte aroma, un poco de vino añejado con miel y la esencia que queda después de entregarse a los más bajos placeres del ser humano. Lo primero que se alcanza a ver es una figura que se arquea, dorada y ominosa. Steve Rogers abre los ojos con lentitud, dejando que sus pupilas se acostumbren a las formas y colores que le rodean, y divertido frunce la nariz al sentir los cabellos que acarician su rostro.

«Bucky —el nombre se siente correcto en su pensamiento, en su garganta a punto de musitarlo. Las imágenes de la entrega mutua le desfilan detrás de los párpados, haciendo que sus mejillas se coloreen inevitablemente—. Dejamos pasar demasiado tiempo.»

Desliza su mano por el cuello masculino, atravesado por alguna que otra cicatriz que son producto de una historia jamás contada, y siente cómo los músculos se van relajando a medida que su tacto avanza. El brazo metálico se siente frío contra el suyo, pero es un contacto gélido que anhela por sobre todas las cosas. Mucho tiempo deseando recrear al pasado; mucho tiempo tragándose penas que ahora puede liberar.

Y a Steve le gusta tenerlo entre sus brazos, con una cercanía tal que los calores se funden en uno solo, saber que puede protegerlo de los males que asechan desde la oscuridad, saber que puede ayudarle a recuperar cada uno de sus recuerdos y fabricar nuevos.

Bucky se gira repentinamente, entreabre los ojos y murmura:

—Tenemos que levantarnos.

Pero Steve no quiere salir de esa habitación, quiere quedarse entre esas cuatro paredes para siempre, volviendo a cometer el acto ilícito una y otra vez.

—No tenemos que apresurarnos —su voz suena ronca, pesada, cargada de un deseo infinito—. Hasta los héroes pueden tener un día de **_pereza_**.

Durante lo que queda de la jornada, Steve Rogers no encuentra mejor paraíso que estar junto a él, soñando con un mundo que les pertenece completamente y sin hacer nada por el mañana, ya que lo único que importa es el presente y el presente es junto a Bucky.


	3. Sharon Carter

**Palabras rotas**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo del Capitán América es propiedad de Marvel.

 _Este fic corresponde al tercer día de "Gimnasio de la Torre: Área de duelo" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

* * *

 **III.**

Crece a partir de historias que tienen como protagonista a **_Peggy Carter_** , esa tía que conoce a través de viejas fotografías —aquellas que aparecen durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, de modo espontáneo y carente de matices— y relatos que se van trasmitiendo boca en boca, en una época donde las hazañas llegan con cierto retorno, debido a que tienen que cruzar el Atlántico desde Francia hasta Virginia. Por aquel entonces, ella gusta de apoderarse de cada reportaje, tanto de periódicos locales como extranjeros, donde aparece su tía y los coloca cuidadosamente en la pared de su habitación.

Una gran admiración le inunda el pecho al pensar en la rebelión que supone Peggy Carter ante las normas de conductas asignadas para el género femenino, una figura intrépida que no vacila a la hora de demostrar que su condición de mujer no es un impedimento para estar a la misma altura que un hombre. La admira porque es todo un escándalo que una muchacha proveniente de Virginia —teniendo en cuenta la postura conservadora de dicha sociedad— se haya alistado en la Resistencia Francesa contra el pensamiento nacional socialista; la admira porque es capaz de ir depositando la semilla del cambio en los pensamientos más jóvenes, mostrando que los prejuicios no son el límite para conseguir lo que uno se propone.

A veces, Sharon piensa que la tiene tan idealizada que vuelve inexistente la posibilidad de igualarla o superarla. De hecho, ella no quiere competir con su referente de superación. Lo único que quiere es aportar su grano de arena al mundo, como lo hace su tía día a día, quiere hacer que Peggy Carter se enorgullezca de estar emparentada por lazos más fuertes que la sangre. Por lo que toma una importante decisión, una que marca un antes y un después en su vida, y la coloca en un camino donde solamente hay pruebas que rebatir constantemente.

Pero, cuando el sol de la vida se esconde detrás de los tejados del pensamiento y Sharon le sostiene la mano con devoción, sabe que cumple con su cometido. Peggy Carter, esa tía con la que comparte más que anécdotas y amores del pasado, parte complacida porque cuenta con alguien que seguirá con su legado, demostrando que puede que la humanidad cometa muchas atrocidades, pero también es capaz de crear cosas hermosas que merecen la pena conocerse. Y Sharon Carter se asegurará de que eso suceda.


	4. Henry Pym

**Palabras rotas**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo del Ant-Man es propiedad de Marvel.

 _Este fic corresponde al cuarto día de "Gimnasio de la Torre: Área de duelo" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

* * *

 **IV.**

There's a wind that blows in from the north.

And it says that loving takes its course.

Come here. Come here.

 ** _Come here_** **, Kath Bloom.**

Te encuentras sentado en el sofá de resortes, rodeado por una sala de estar que parece infinita sobre tus hombros y una copa de líquido ambarino, solitaria y abandonada, reposa en tu mano. En la otra, está la vieja fotografía —esa que tomaron una mañana de verano cuando el mundo les pertenecía, cuando solamente existía la aventura del presente— que no deja de recordarte la época más dichosa de tu existencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasa desde que ella no está a tu lado? Perdiste la cuenta después que asumiste tu realidad se semeja a una longeva pesadilla, una de la que no consigues escapar por más que abras y cierres los ojos y te pellizques el brazo. Existen ocasiones donde permaneces sentado, bebiendo y hundiéndote en ti mismo, como es la ocasión presente. Pero, también, existen otras donde no quieres atragantarte con los sentimientos que te consumen por dentro y te desquitas con lo que tienes al alcance. Después de todo, ¿quién puede culparte por añorarla del modo que haces? Ellos no la conocen del mismo modo que tú.

«¿En dónde te encuentras, mi querida Janet? ¿Por qué no estás aquí, a mi lado? —te preguntas en el pensamiento, pero el viento que se cuela a través de la ventana es quien te responde. Te susurra palabras inexistentes—. No es justo que me hayas enseñado a contemplar el mundo de otro modo y luego me hayas abandonado.»

Tienes que superarlo, pasar la página y continuar con la cabeza en alto, tienes todo un futuro por delante, es lo que te susurran aquellos que no comprenden por lo que estás atravesando.

—No tienen conocimiento de causa —murmuras en voz alta como si alguien pudiera escucharte. Aprietas el puño en torno a la copa—. Es demasiado pronto para olvidar, para sanar.

No te importa dialogar contigo mismo si eso te permite sentir a Janet más cerca, aunque solamente sea una ilusión que orquesta tu aterida alma; no importa porque, por un efímero momento, la vuelves a sentir tuya, como si de verdad estuviera aquí.


End file.
